Todo
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Y había algo que siempre supo en el fondo, pero que ahora se presentaba con mayor fuerza: la familia lo es todo / Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece. De ser así, esto sería cannon (pero voy a fingir que así es). De todos modos, cualquier cosa reconocible le pertenece a una tal Rowling.

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._**

* * *

Tonks suspiró suavemente al mirar la luna, perfectamente redonda y brillante en el cielo oscuro, a través de la ventana.

Su mirada se dirigió, involuntariamente, al reloj colgado en la pared por decimoquinta vez. Apenas era medianoche y todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era que la noche se apresurara y deje paso al amanecer.

Le hubiera gustado salir con Remus, como lo había hecho otras veces—había conseguido una licencia de animaga poco después de que la guerra acabara—, pero no quería dejar solo a Teddy.

Teddy se había dormido a regañadientes; estaba demasiado ansioso, ya que mañana sería su onceavo cumpleaños—aunque, como él le había replicado, «técnicamente ya es mi cumpleaños, porque ya son pasadas las doce»—, lo que implicaba la llegada de la carta de aceptación procedente de Hogwarts.

Tonks lo comprendía, ella tampoco había querido dormir el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Y se salió con la suya, gracias a su padre Ted, que decidió cumplir su capricho y se quedó despierto junto a ella.

Tonks se sentó en el sofá de su pequeña sala de estar. Pero sentía que no podía quedarse quieta, de modo que decidió comenzar con la preparación de un pastel, para matar el tiempo.

No tenía deseos de dormir sabiendo que Remus estaba sólo afuera, transformado y la única cosa que le consolaba era que al menos había podido preparar la poción Matalobos.

Se dirigió a la cocina y buscó un libro de recetas que Molly le había regalado.

A lo largo de los años había mejorado un poco en el arte de cocinar—sólo un poco, usualmente Remus era quien cocinaba— y sabía preparar un pastel decente. El del primer año de Teddy lo había hecho Molly; el de su segundo año Harry había sido quién se lo regaló; el tercer año comenzó a prepararlo ella misma, pero todos habían comido unos pocos bocados.

Tonks no comprendía por qué a nadie parecía gustarle, hasta que lo probó y decidió escupirlo en una servilleta.

Pese a que era de chocolate, tenía un horrible gusto a quemado y ni siquiera la crema de relleno sabor a frutilla podía esconderlo. La única persona que había comido su porción entera fue Remus y ambos sabían muy bien que lo había hecho por lastima.

Gracias a la magia—y a ocho anteriores intentos de pasteles fallidos, sin contar los de su propio cumpleaños y los de Remus—, ya no se le dificultaba tanto. Cuando hubo terminado y el pastel yacía en el refrigerador, con una cubierta de crema celeste y un "Feliz cumpleaños Teddy", se sintió satisfecha.

Nuevamente volvió al sofá, pero se sentía demasiado sola en el silencio de su hogar, de modo que prendió la televisión y la dejó en un volumen bajo, sólo para oír los murmullos de las personas hablando en una película muggle a la que no prestó atención.

El cansancio comenzaba a invadirla y con la idea de descansar un poco la vista, cerró los ojos, pensando que no debía dormir (y, que por lo tanto, no lo haría). Sin embargo, se quedó dormida exactamente en la misma posición.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos y mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Al cabo de un rato vio la figura de un hombre por la ventana y al acercarse a ésta, distinguió a Remus caminando a paso lento.

Sin esperar más, Tonks abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a su encuentro, tomando el brazo del hombre lobo y pasándoselo por su cuello, para sostenerle y ayudarle a caminar.

—Te ves más alta—bromeó Remus—, a no ser que estés de puntillas.

Tonks le sonrió y contuvo una risa.

—Quizás esté usando tacones y no te hayas dado cuenta.

— ¿Tú con tacones? ¿Estoy soñando?

Ella se rió esta vez.

—Hablando en serio, te he dicho que no es necesario que modifiques nada de ti sólo por mí.

—Pero quiero ayudarte—respondió ella con un puchero. Él le sonrió de manera dulce y su tono, al responder, era igual de dulce.

—Puedo caminar solo, cariño.

Al entrar en la casa, ambos se dirigieron al sofá.

—Deberíamos ir a la cama, te dolerá todo si duermes aquí —sugirió Tonks y Remus la miró con reproche.

— ¿No dormiste nada desde que me fui? —inquirió y observó cuidadosamente el rostro de Tonks, en busca de algún signo de cansancio.

—Claro que si —mintió Tonks, aunque de todos modos no servía de mucho hacerlo. Él ya sabía la verdadera respuesta—. Un poco.

—Vamos, tú también debes descansar.

De modo que ambos fueron a su cuarto y se recostaron, para tener un par de horas de sueño. Sin embargo, no duró mucho cuando despertaron al sentir el colchón moverse de arriba a abajo. Era Teddy, quién saltaba emocionado en la cama.

Por lo general ya sabía que su padre siempre volvía demasiado cansado como para despertar después de unas pocas horas de sueño, por lo que Teddy nunca lo despertaba demasiado temprano, incluso en su cumpleaños.

Pese a esto, esta vez decidió despertarlos. No sin quejas, los padres del niño se levantaron y, mientras Remus se daba una ducha, Tonks preparaba el desayuno.

Al terminar y todos juntos en la mesa, Tonks decidió sacar el pastel de Teddy. Prendió las velas con un sencillo hechizo y cantaron el feliz cumpleaños. Tonks cortó el pastel en tres rebanadas y lo repartió.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que Remus y Teddy dieran el primer bocado.

— ¿Qué tal está? —preguntó con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—Sorprendentemente delicioso —murmuró Teddy. La mirada oscura de Tonks se dirigió a su esposo.

—Coincido totalmente —secundó.

Tonks sonrió aún más y probó el pastel. No le habían mentido, estaba muy bueno.

— ¿No deberíamos haber esperado a la tarde, a que estén los demás? —preguntó Teddy, momentos después.

—Molly dijo que ella haría uno. No confía en mis habilidades culinarias luego de lo que sucedió el año pasado —respondió con una mueca.

Lo que sucedió el año pasado fue que Tonks dejó el pastel por demasiado tiempo y la casa se llenó de un horrible humo que impedía respirar correctamente. El pastel quedó tan negro como el carbón y Tonks no quiso volver a intentarlo, de modo que compraron uno en una pastelería, pero al saber de la historia Molly se rió y le prometió a Teddy que ella haría el próximo.

Remus se rió al recordarlo.

Al terminar de desayunar, ambos sacaron sus regalos. Tonks decidió regalarle un disco de Las brujas de Macbeth y Remus un gran y grueso libro.

Después de que la guerra terminara, Remus fue premiado con la Orden de Merlín, Primera clase y las posibilidades de conseguir un empleo aumentaron enormemente, por lo que podían permitirse ciertas cosas, como varios regalos.

—Me encantaron, ¡gracias! —respondió Teddy, mientras le daba un abrazo a cada uno.

—Habrá más por la tarde —comentó Remus con una sonrisa cálida.

Teddy estaba a punto de responder, cuando oye un repiqueteo en la ventana y al dirigirse allí, puede ver a una lechuza parda con un pergamino. Al desatar el pergamino, la lechuza entra a la casa y Tonks decide darle un poco de agua.

Teddy comienza a leer.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Minerva McGonagall_

 _Querido señor: Ted Remus Lupin_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Directora._

— ¡Miren esto! ¡Mi carta! —gritó el niño de manera eufórica y su cabello comenzó a cambiar, pasando por distintos colores, deteniéndose apenas unos segundos en un color. Finalmente su cabello quedó azul.

Remus tomó la carta y la leyó rápidamente.

—Estoy muy orgulloso, Teddy—le dijo y le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa—. Al fin tendrás una varita, como siempre quisiste.

Tonks llegó y chocó el puño con Teddy.

—Comprar la varita siempre es lo más genial —agregó ella.

Remus los observó mientras comenzaban a charlar sobre todo lo que debían hacer antes de que el niño fuera a Hogwarts, con una sonrisa maravillada ante la escena.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de formar una familia y verla crecer?

Él nunca lo habría creído.

Y había algo que siempre supo en el fondo, pero que ahora se presentaba con mayor fuerza que nunca: la familia lo es todo.


End file.
